First Aid
by Ctrl Pink
Summary: Chpt 1 fixed! Boy problems, evil plots, friendswitches. What's new? Katara starts to fall for her best friend after getting out of a horrible relationship. As she does, everything around her sets aflame. Only 1 person could concoct such a dreadful mess.
1. Denial

**Major Characters:**

Katara, 16, Sophomore

Suki, 18, Senior

Zuko, 18, Senior

Ty Lee, 16, Sophomore

Toph, 14, Freshman

Aang, 14, Freshman

Sokka, 18, Senior

Jet, 18, Junior

Azula, 16, Sophomore

Mai, 17, Junior

**Minor Characters:**

Haru, 17, Junior

Gran Gran, N/A

Iroh, N/A

Hahn, 18, Senior

Yue, 18, Senior

**Pairings:**

Jet/Katara

Zuko/Katara

Sokka/Suki

Aang/Toph

Azula/Jet

**Warnings:**

-It's rated M for a reason, if you don't approve of vulgar language then you may not want to read this.

-Secondly, If you are a Jetara fan, I am sorry to say that they won't last. Also sorry that I had to spoil that. But it was obvious.

-Most of the characters are well, out of character, sorry about that. The story has to run smoothly Or as smoothly as a drama goes.

-If you don't read these, and complain about something I covered, then heads will roll.

**Summary:**

Katara just recently got out of a horrible control-relationship. When everyone tells her that Zuko has a crush on her, she chooses not to believe. But what if she started crushing on him too? During this, Toph befriends Azula, promising her friends she would stick with them. Does Azula have yet another cunning and evil plot? Read to find out.

--

**A/N: **In order for this fic to work Toph is NOT blind.

--

**EDITED VERSION**

She landed softly on the bed, only to be blanketed by a tanned brunette; hovering over her small form. His unkempt hair hung just above his eyes and swayed lightly as he moved in to plant kisses along her jaw line leading to her soft pink lips. He reached her lips and pressed his hard and persistent against hers. His fingers traced over her ribs until he reached the hem of the blue tube top she was wearing. Her eyes shot open as soon as she felt the bottom of her shirt miraculously rising off of her stomach. Obviously annoyed, she un tangled her lips from his and glared up at his wondering eyes.

"Jet, how many times have you tried this? We can't.. Sokka's home.." She fixed her shirt in it's usual position.

Jet rolled his eyes and stood, "One, I don't tend to keep track of the times I have _failed_ to get into my own girlfriend's pants. Two, Sokka knows, why do we have to hide it?" Jet continued, "You're sixteen, Kat, you've got every right."

"So? I don't want to deal with Sokka, you know he'll end up interrupting anyways, and you know he'll go on and on forever lecturing me!"

Jet rolled his eyes. Katara, now standing, she held out her arms as she talked, "Don't you think it's kind of just between us anyway?"

"Katara! When are we ever alone at your house?" His voice filled with annoyance, "Plus we haven't screwed in like months now! You _know_ relationships don't even last that long for me!"

Katara _hated_ how he put things sometimes. _Why did he have to say screwed? _"I'm fully aware Jet."

"Look at yourself," He threw his hands out in front of him as he spoke, "Here you are denying me of my needs, when I sacrifice weekends for you, and keep Azula off your stupid little gang."

Katara sat back down on her bed, feeling a little guilty. She said nothing, only thought about his statement. Every once in awhile she heard Jet mention something along those lines, and Azula hadn't bothered her gang in practically a year. Actually the year Katara started dating Jet she noticed Azula's taunts had abruptly stopped. She never really made note of it though, she was too busy enjoying being away from her. Her peripheral vision snapped her out of her thoughts, Jet had his back facing her now.

"This is bullshit Katara, and I'm tired of it," he took a step towards the door, "I'm out."

Katara's eyes burned with unhappiness, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. He made her feel guilty, _he's so goddamn good at that_, she had thought to herself. She only watched his backside distance itself more and more from her until her door slammed shut. She waited for the sound of his car to start before she fell back on her bed.

As she layed silently, thoughts overtook her.

_He always has to get so angry at me, I just don't want Sokka to interfere with my love life anymore. He's my brother not my best friend. Maybe I should have just let him do what he wanted, maybe I'm sexually frustrated. _She curled up tightly, facing her wall. _Why is this bothering me so much? I denied him.. he left.. I'd want to leave to if I was just rejected, due to the awkward situation. _Her eyes softened as she stared at the only bit of wall that was revealed under all the pictures of her friends and magazine clippings that hid the actual wall. _Why did he have to say it so mean.. _She replayed his words in her head, "This is bullshit Katara, and I'm tired of it," _Why couldn't he just have said he had to go.. I would have understood. _Before she knew it, her saliva all the sudden was difficult to swallow. She felt like someone shoved a brick down her throat, _I know Azula has left me alone since Jet, and I've thanked him for that, why does he constantly need to bring it up? _Katara rethought the entire argument they had, _Why does he treat me like this?_

She shed a few tears, eventually turning into a full-out cry, although she muffled the sounds with a pillow. She couldn't believe she tolerated him sometimes, she believed he loved her, and she believed she loved him herself. But she just didn't understand why he would treat her like this. Katara was never one to cry too much, and she had no idea why this situation was getting to her so badly. For some reason, she oddly felt ashamed. What had he said to seriously get her emotions running like this?

Without even thinking she slid her hand into her front pocket and removed her cell phone. She clicked the 'recent calls' button and clicked the first ID.

Katara sniffled as she waited for Suki to pick up, "Hey girl, what's up?"

Katara weakly smiled at the sound of Toph yelling at, what she thought was, a video game, "Hey.."

Suki had obviously noticed Katara's runny nose and incessant sniffling, "What did he do?.."

Katara's eyes watered at Suki's question, once again, reminding her of the situation. She took a deep breath to gather enough of it to tell her best friend what was up, "I don't feel like talking about it.. Could you just come over?"

On the other end, Suki's face displayed worry and concern, "We'll be over there in a second, hang on okay?"

Katara clicked the 'end' button and resumed her bawling, Suki was a great friend when you needed comfort. Although the comfort that Suki so generously gave always reminded Katara of the bad situation she was in/just happened. It was alright though, she was glad to know her friends cared about her, even if caring ironicly brought her down. Toph on the other hand expressed her concern through anger, of course.

Katara turned her torso to comfortably reach her end table, she dropped her cell phone on the surface and resumed her original position. She pulled the comforter out from under her trembling body and placed it gently over herself. The wall she faced as she layed on her side, was covered in pictures of her friends and her and Sokka as kids. She also kept a few of her favorite magazine clippings taped on somewhere in the giant collage. There was only a small space of wall showing from underneath the cheerful pictures. She had constantly flipped through magazines looking for the perfect picture to complete her domestic masterpiece. It had been two years, and she had never found one. Her tear-filled eyes stared down the blank space of wall, that's when she heard a noisy car pull into her driveway.

--

Suki pressed the 'end' button on her cell phone and secured it in her back pocket, she glanced over at Toph, who was cursing madly at _Tony Hawk Pro Skater 4_, "Hey ASSHOLE, GET YOUR ASS BACK ON YOUR SKATEBOARD DIPSHIT." Suki rolled her eyes and spotted a small backpack that had written, in red sloppy permanent marker, 'EMERGENCY'. She stood up from her original seat, causing Toph to take her gaze off of the monotonous T.V. screen. Suki moved swiftly to the small end table behind her door. She picked up the backpack and through it over to Toph; landing skillfully in her hands. Toph slung the backpack over her shoulder lazily and quickly turned the Playstation 2 off followed by the television. Suki slipped her shoes on and grabbed another bag, a tote this time, that contained a change of clothes and sleep over necessities. While she did so, Toph grabbed her own bag she had brought over to spend the night at Suki's house and slung it over the same shoulder. Toph threw her shoes in her bag and followed Suki, no questions asked, out of her room. Suki practically ran through her hall with Toph close behind. Her mind was focused on Katara, and Katara only, this caused her to jump when a figure popped out of the kitchen and into the hall,without warning, in her way.

Suki's mom had medium–length, milk–chocolate hair. It was lightly layered and curved around the shape of her face. Her eyes were a dark hazel and her skin looked flawless. She was average sized, in weight and length. She held a wooden spoon in her hand and had a small smile on her face, "What's the rush sweetheart? I just started making dinner."

Toph looked behind herself to hide her rolling eyes. Toph loved Suki's mom, but she so despised the overly-concerned parent types. She dealt with it everyday. She knew her parents only did it because they genuinely cared, but she also knew a lot of their rules and restrictions really were unnecessary. That's probably what lead her to being the person she is now; a rebellious, show-offy, stubborn, teen she was. Not to mention she had a knack for putting people who underestimated her in their place. Toph didn't know why she was the way she was, but it was most likely a rebel cry to her parents, telling them she was capable of doing things on her own.

Toph spoke up, "Mrs. Kyoshi, we really need to head over to Katara's, her uncle just died and well.." Toph put on a convincingly sympathetic face, "She really needs our help."

Suki furrowed her brow, "Yeah.. Katara's uncle.." _That was the most pointless lie ever.. my mom wouldn't have cared.. _Suki pondered.

Suki's mother had her hand to her chest now, "Oh my gosh, well I'll just put your dinner in the fridgerator, alright? You tell her we would be happy to have her over if she wants some more company. You run along now girls."

Suki grabbed Toph's arm harshly, causing Toph to yelp a "Hey!" Suki ignored it and continued her interrupted dash to her forest–green Scion tC. Suki's dad was a retired general, and if it wasn't for her too–happy–to–care mom, she wouldn't be able to go out as much as she did. Although Suki's dad was strict, he really liked to spoil Suki, an only child. Her newest expensive gadget was a car, the newest Scion tC. Suki had wanted one ever since she had seen it on a commercial, and once word got to her dad.. well.. KACHING! Suki unlocked the car and threw her bags in the backseat, they landed with a thud, accompanied by Toph's own bags. Suki gripped the top of the car and swung herself in like a monkey. She slammed her door shut and turned the car on, she fastened her seat belt and pulled out of her driveway.

When they were finally on the main road to Katara's house, Toph was eager to know what was going on, although she didn't even have to ask. Suki was organized, always made sure things were going smoothly and everyone knew what was going on, _'Just like her mother,' _Toph thought to herself.

"Alright so, all I know is that it's something to do with Jet, she didn't sound too horrible, but you never know what that boy will do to get what he wants." Suki ended it with a sigh and pressed her free hand to her forehead.

Toph casually rolled her eyes, just like she always did, "He doesn't deserve her," she muttered, crossing her arms in the process.

Suki quickly glanced at Toph, "Yeah well Katara doesn't think so." She stated, switching into the left lane, "I'm pretty sure she feels like it's vice versa."

Toph did the Toph–eye–roll and said nothing the rest of the ride. There _was_ nothing _to_ say. Well at least not anything nice, the kid was bad news. The whole gang knew it, well besides Katara. It was pretty suspicious too, he was so rude to her, but he would constantly say he loved her. Toph didn't believe teenagers were capable of completely understanding what love was, and she included herself in that crowd. Teenagers only knew about obsessions and a slight care for someone, or you could just call it teenage love. But anyways, the way he had always made sure Katara was aware that she was his longest relationship, like he was trying to pull the guilt card on her.

Toph turned off of the main road and turned on to _Seagull Drive_, they cruised passed six or seven houses until they finally reached Katara's. It was around 6:30 now and the sun was practically set. Katara's light was on upstairs, and they noticed the T.V. was on in the window.. _Sokka, _Suki thought to herself. _How are we going to get past him?_ Suki thought to herself; when she stepped out of the car, she was greeted by Sokka's laughter booming from the living room. _He's so loud sometimes.. probably watching home videos or something. _She rolled her eyes and remembered their "mission" at the sound of Toph's impatient tapping foot.

Suki turned to Toph, who handed the brunette her own bag, she had so carelessly left in the car. Suki lightly blushed for some odd reason and grabbed the tote and placed it carefully on her shoulder.

Toph sighed, fascinated by the dirt under her fingernail, "Ready yet pinky?" She said referring to her blush, "Follow me."

Suki wasn't surprised Toph had already figured out how to get around Sokka, she was smart when it came to planning things that included: deceiving, sneaking, finding a way out of her house, and just about anything else that a criminal mastermind would know. Well.. Toph wasn't _that_ bad. Of course she was only a fourteen year old freshmen, how bad _could _she be?

Whatever the matter, Toph walked around the right side of the house and was confronted with a wire–fence. It was twice as tall as the usual backyard style fences. It really clashed with Katara's house as well. The fence looked like it was trying to keep something out, or in, whichever. Her house was painted a pale yellow and wasn't exactly quaint, but it was a pretty normal house.. besides the creepy fence. Toph snatched Suki's tote and skillfully through the bags over the tall fence. She cracked her knuckles along with a small smirk and took hold of the fence and climbed. Suki was a girly–girl, but keep in mind she is one of the highest ranked retired general's daughter. She knows when to toughen up and she definitely didn't get that from her mother. She easily climbed the fence, when she reached the top she joined Toph by hopping off the top gracefully.

Suki finally figured out Toph's idea and decided to take the lead from there. Toph obviously didn't like it. When it came to anything Toph wanted to prove herself better and always guessed that people figured she couldn't measure up to them. Suki ignored Toph's glare and opened the unlocked sliding door in the back of the house. Suki looked around the laundry room. It was the garage but it's shelves were full of cleaning products, tools and old boxes filled with Katara and Sokka's outgrown belongings. In the corner next to the back door there was the washing machine and dryer. Above the two was a shelf with bleach, detergent and other laundry liquids.

Suki nodded and crept in, once she reached the corner where the washer and dryer were she jumped at the sight of Katara's gran popping out from behind the corner, "Well hello girls! You startled me there, why didn't you use the front door?"

Suki and Toph smiled as Gran ranted on, "Oh that Sokka must have not have fixed the doorbell," She continued her rant, "That damn boy won't listen to no one."

Suki and Toph just smiled widely and nodded at the elderly woman as they inched their way to the kitchen door, once they finally reached it Toph realized Gran had completely forgotten they were there, and was still muttering curses to herself.

Suki quietly opened the kitchen door. Twenty feet in front of Suki was a usual picture. The archway allowed her and Toph to catch a glimpse of Sokka lying on the couch with some show with BMXers on it, he was throwing some sort of food in his mouth, as usual, and gabbing on the phone to either Zuko or Aang.

Sokka heard the garage door open, "Gran, grab me some more fire flakes, I'm all out, and could you hurry up with it!" Fortunately Sokka hadn't removed his eyes from the T.V., _Thank you god for making Sokka such a couch potato, _Suki smiled to herself.

Toph shoved Suki out of the way, taking the lead again and also snapping Suki out of her gaze at her lazy boyfriend. Both girls slowly and carefully stepped up the carpeted stairs. Not that Sokka could possibly hear them with the T.V. blaring and an obnoxiously loud voice on the other end of the phone, but both Suki and Toph knew that Katara hated Sokka being an obstacle in her love life.

When they reached the top of the stairs Toph finally spoke, "Why the hell is Sokka eating fire flakes? He hates 'em."

Suki was quiet for a second, "I bet you five bucks Zuko bet Sokka he couldn't eat them?"

Toph considered her offer, "Alright.. but how many bags?"

Sokka's voice was still crystal clear from upstairs, "I say five bags."

Toph smiled, "Deal, I say two bags."

Suki turned the corner of the hallway, "Deal."

Suki and Toph reached Katara's door, Suki tapped on the door twice with the knuckle of her index finger. No answer. She glanced over at Toph for advice on what to do, Toph only shrugged. Suki grabbed the door knob and opened the door, her eyes fell on a curled up Katara underneath striped sheets.

Katara turned her torso and greeted her two friends with a weak smile. Although her tear–stained face drastically clashed. As if instinct, Suki

threw down her tote and rushed over to Katara and hugged her as best she could at the odd angle she was at. _She definitely got that from her mom, _Toph referred to Suki's 'instincts'. Toph closed the door, she wasn't the mushy type when it came to things.

Toph folded her arms crossed her chest as Katara sat up; blankets draped around her waist. Suki was sitting next to Katara on her bed, looking her friend over for any signs of other hurt.

Toph was angry, _very_ angry. She NEVER liked Jet, but when Katara started dating him, she didn't have much more of a choice then to just deal with him. Toph walked over to Katara's window, arms still crossed, she spoke through her anger. "What did he do to you?" She said looking out the window that displayed a decent view of Katara's pool in her backyard.

Katara's eyes began to water, she wasn't going to let herself cry again though. _This is so stupid! _"Can we talk about it later?"

Suki had one hand placed on Katara's shoulder, the other was dabbing the streams of tears that graced her cheeks with a tissue, "Don't worry yourself about it now, sweetheart." She threw the tissue in a nearby trash can, "Plus we brought the 'first aid kit'." She said, trying to bring out a smile out of her friend. Even the smallest one.

Katara obliged, although this really didn't cheer her up very much more than her original mood.

Suki left Katara with one last meaningful smile before getting up and picking up her tote. She hung it on Katara's closet door. Suki picked up Toph's bags from the space next to the door and hung Toph's personal bag next to her own. Suki sat back down with the tiny backpack that was all two familiar to these three. She unzipped it and pulled out an uncooked bag of popcorn, a wad of cash and a couple girly movies.

Katara looked down at the three items set out in front of her, "Oh you guys," she sniffled, "We don't need to–"

Suki smiled, "We know you'd do the same for us, plus it's not like we didn't raise the money together."

"And we did all agree on the 'first aid kit' after the incident with Haru." Toph chimed in.

As if Suki was reading Katara's mind she answered, "I think it was around 120 bucks last time I counted."

Katara nodded and all three went quiet for a moment, Suki broke the silence by clapping her hands together. "Well Toph you pop in the DVD and I'll go pop the popcorn."

Toph picked out one of the three DVDs, _The Notebook_, Toph liked to put up a front when it came to mushy movies. She acted like she completely hated them around her friends, and just about anyone else. But in reality, Toph had a secret weakness for girly romantic movies. Knowing that she was already underestimated enough as it was, she didn't want anything like that reaching the schools' ears.

--

Suki left Katara's room, corn in hand, and fled down the stairs. She had completely forgotten about Sokka, halfway down the stairs her eyes went wide at the sound of his laughter. She paused and listened for a moment, "Katara is that you? You gotta come down here and see this guy bust these sick moves on his bike! Oh and could you grab me three cans of that uhh.. what's it called?" Suki rolled her eyes, "Gran called it some weird name.." Sokka muttered curses under his breath. His eyes were glued on the T.V. screen, Suki decided to make her way down. _Please don't turn around, please don't turn around, please don't turn_–"CACTUS JUICE!" Suki had made her way past Sokka and was in the kitchen when he shouted. She jumped out of shock. "Yeah that energy drink."

Suki said nothing to her boyfriend and continued into the dining room, where the microwave was located. She popped it open, now a ways away from her boyfriend. She threw the popcorn in and press the 'popcorn' button. Suki pulled out a dining room chair and sat in it, intently watching the popcorn spin around as it cooked. About a minute later it started popping, _SHIT! YOU STUPID POPCORN SHUTTUP! _Suki was pressing all sort of buttons in panic.

Back in the livingroom commercials flipped on and Sokka was still on the phone with Zuko. Sokka threw one hand in the air, "What the hell! They friggin' switch to commercials when a guy is in mid-flip, that's some shit!"

Sokka finished his last bag of fire flakes, "TOLD YOU!.. I CAN SO PROVE IT!.. I'll bring the bags in tomorrow, duh. Whatever man.." Sokka spoke into the phone. Sokka's forehead crinkled when he heard an unfamiliar noise, "What the hell is that popping sound.. You hear it dude?"

Sokka sat up and placed the empty fire flakes bag in the pile with the rest of them. "Hey man I'll call you back in a sec, alright?.. Kay, bye."

Sokka hung up the house phone and threw it on the couch, he grabbed the remote and paused the T.V., _Thank you technology for giving me the blessing of LIVE T.V. PAUSE! _Sokka thought to himself as he tossed the remote down next to the phone. He maneuvered around the couch and followed the popping noise.

He cursed to himself, "Ungrateful family.. no Cactus Juice.. had to get the Fire Flakes myself.." He turned the corner and popped his head into the dining room archway to see his girlfriend, Suki, rather angry at the microwave for some reason. "Uh, Suki?"

Suki's eyes went wide and she quickly sat down in the chair calmly, "Hi sweetheart!" She said a little too loudly.

Sokka furrowed his brow, "Is everything al–" His nose interrupted him, "What smells so good?"

Suki thanked every supreme being created for Sokka's weakness to food, "Popcorn."

Sokka pulled a chair up next to his girlfriend, "Everything alright, you seemed a little flustered."

Suki let out the breath she was holding in and tucked her hair neatly behind her ears, "Of course of course, Katara's fine.. Why would you think anythings wrong?" Suki realized her choice of words, "Oh–Sorry, I uh–" Sokka was looking at her worriedly now, Suki figured she looked like she'd just lost her sanity, "I uhm–I'm helping your sister with geometry homework."

Sokka's eyes softened, "She's having trouble? Man.. I wish she would tell me these things.."

_If her not telling him about school problems is pissing him off, wait till he finds out about Jet problems.. _"Yeah.."

Sokka's mouth was hanging open out of pure laziness, "So Katara's fine?"

Suki's eyes were greatly disagreeing with her words, "Of course she is! Why wouldn't she be?!"

Sokka's gaping mouth formed a smile, "You're right, you're right. My girlfriend is no liar." He took her chin in his hand.

_Greattt... Just love it when he pulls the guilt trip on me.. especially accidentally, Gee whiz, thanks Sokka. _She smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss. Once his lips had finally reached hers, they were interrupted by the sound of an annoying beeping noise.

_THANK YOU SUPREME BEINGS! _"Popcorn's done!" Suki jumped up and popped the microwave open, she grabbed the inflated bag and practically ran out of the dining room, "Wellgottagohelpyoursister, BYE!"

Sokka was left alone with the microwave door still hanging open, "No kisses for Sokka?" Sokka said his sadness turning into aggravation, "Stupid family, mean girlfriend... stupid microwave door!" He flung the microwave door in the opposite direction like an idiot and it came raging back at his forehead. The door knocked him off his feet. Lying on the dining room floor without any kisses or Cactus Juice, "Mother Fu–"

"Serves you right! Not fixing my damn doorbell!" Gran strode passed the dining room archway with folded laundry in her hands.

Sokka screamed, "Gran I fixed the doorbell it works perfectly fine!" He tried to sound intimidating, but it wasn't working due to his recent defeat by a microwave door.

"AND WHAT'S THIS!? Gran yelled, now in the living room, "FIRE FLAKES ON MY COUCH?! More of those darn kids flying around on their god–forsaken bikes!" She referred to the T.V. that was on pause.

Sokka didn't dare to move.

"Sokka Hakoda Naiad! Have you been putting your dirty feet on my couch? Sokka are you listening to me?!"

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Yes Gran, I'll clean up."

Sokka could hear Gran's voice distancing itself from his ears, until he heard the loud and overemphasized foot steps of Gran's small feet heading upstairs.

Sokka got up and rubbed his forehead, he headed back into the livingroom and turned the T.V. off, suddenly uninterested with whether or not the kid actually made the flip on his bike or not. He picked up the Fire Flakes bags and the phone and headed up the stairs to his own room.

--

It was about an hour into the movie and the three girls were huddled together on a large comforter Suki found in Katara's closet. It wasn't very comfortable on the floor, but Katara's bed wasn't big enough for three, that was for sure. Katara was on the end, closest to her bed, Suki was in the middle and followed by Toph nearest to the door.

The two lovers on the movie kissed for about the fiftieth time since they started it, but Katara wasn't focusing on the movie. Her mind was on Jet, and though it was nice to have the comfort of her friends, she really still felt oddly ashamed. She couldn't help it this time, tears just fell from her eyes, Suki noticed and got Toph's attention by turning off the movie, "Hey–" Suki shot her 'the look' and Toph stood up. She turned the lights back on. Suki had one arm wrapped around Katara's shoulder, comforting her as best as she could.

Toph on the other hand was still standing by the light switch. She had a scowl on her face and her arms folded across her chest, "Katara, what the hell happened?"

Suki let go of Katara and let her sit up next to her. Katara wiped her eyes with her wrists, "Alright so Jet and I were kissing.."

As she told her two friends the complete story her gaze never left the comforter she sat on, she didn't want to know what Toph was thinking through her facial expressions. When she finished Suki let out a sigh and Toph rolled her eyes.

Toph knew Katara was pretty soft right now, and for once, she tried her best to contain her anger by replacing it with serene words, "Do you believe him when he says that he's been holding Azula off?" Toph asked, now sitting criss–cross in front of Katara.

Katara placed both hands on the comforter, "Yes I believe him, I mean how could I not? For one he's my boyfriend and two, Azula has stopped all of her little plots against us."

Toph had never had a problem with Azula, actually, she figured she'd get along with her. But the things she had heard Azula put her friends through, really made her believe that although Azula and Toph were similar when it came to proving themselves, Azula was doing it for more cynical reasons.

Suki looked unsure, "Do you really think anyone, especially Jet Freightom, would be able to control Azula Agni? Even if he did, does that really give him all the more right to act like you owe him sex?"

Katara's eyes were all the sudden interested in the comforter again, "I.. I don't know."

Suki began to speak but was interrupted by Katara, "But he says he loves me, and through all of the things he's done that anger me, his love makes me believe that he wants the best for me."

Toph was starting to let anger overtake her again, _More like the best __**of**__ you_, She thought to herself.

Suki glanced at Toph's crinkled face, and then back to Katara, "Katara.. Teenage boys.. are stupid. We're not trying to force you into any one side, we're just trying to bring the obvious to your own eyes." She said calmly.

Toph's fists were clenching tighter and tighter at every word, she just about burst when Katara spoke up, "Oh and what is the _OBVIOUS_, Suki?!"

"You let him use you as a puppet! He's out doing whatever he wants because he _knows_ he can turn the tables on you and make you feel guilty and not him! He knows that you'll eventually cave in and be the one to come running back! Ever since you met this guy he's been eating away at your back bone! You deserve so much better Katara, and he has no right, and never will he, to practically demand sex from you!"

Katara's eyes were downcast again, she felt her eyes tearing up again. She quickly got onto her twin sized bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She turned over and faced the wall. "I'm tired."

Suki glance over at Toph before getting up to put the items back into the small back pack they had brought over. She stashed the wad of cash on top of Katara's T.V. while Toph flipped the lights off.

--

Sokka was propped up in his computer chair, his feet were lying on the desk and the keyboard was in his lap. A few empty cans of Cactus Juice were laying around his room, besides the one that sat on his desk. On que, he picked it up and took a sip. The house phone was sitting upright and Zuko was on speaker phone. Sokka clicked the 'Home' button on his MySpace page repeatedly trying to exit out of Yue's profile, not only because she was his ex-girlfriend, but because the song that played in her background was by Aqua and the song was 'Barbie Girl'.

Zuko laughed at the sound, "Haha, is that.. what I think it is?"

Sokka's incessant pounding on the mouse and phrases uttered could be heard clearly over the phone by Zuko, "Dude, what the fuck is that? Ahaha!"

Finally when Sokka's uncooperative Internet decided to sate his needs, he scrolled down to see if he had any mail. He didn't have anything, besides a couple of friend requests from local bands. He exited out of the Internet browser and picked up the phone and his drink. He placed the the phone and drink on his end table next to his bed.

He pounced on to his bed and did some flippie–thing in the air. "Dude you just missed that! I wish Aang would have been here to video tape it."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "That's the same thing you said when you snorted a Laffy Taffy.. couldn't have been that great."

Sokka mouthed Zuko's words with an annoyed look on his face. He grabbed his drink and took a sip, practically choking on it. "Didn't you have something you wanted to talk about?"

Over at Zuko's Uncle's house Zuko scratched the back of his head nervously, "I don't know what your talking about man," he lied.

Sokka finished his Cactus Juice energy drink and crushed it. He aimed for his trash can and missed, _And that's why I didn't try out for basketball_. "No dude, you definitely said you had to talk to me about something, and then I was like 'dude did you hear that popping sound?'"

Zuko rolled his eyes again, and interrupted Sokka, not wanting to hear the conversation he remembered and clearly already had with him, "Yeah yeah."

Sokka grabbed an old bag of chips and stuffed a couple in his mouth. "Well don't leave me hangin' man, what's up?"

Zuko was annoyed by Sokka chewing with him mouth full on the other end Zuko could hear Sokka spitting out whatever he was eating. Muttering something about being stale. Zuko ignored it and took a deep breath before speaking, "You remember when we were swinging on the swings and you knocked Katara off the swings and she started crying?"

Sokka tried throwing his already–chewed–stale–chip goo into the trash can but accidentally flung it on the wall. He winced as the goo slid grotesquely down the wall. When he heard Zuko's question his wincing was replaced with a laugh, "Yeah that's old school man, and then you picked that stupid looking flower and gave it to Katara to make her feel better and then I was like 'ZUKO'S GOT A CRUSHHH!'"

Sometimes Sokka really knew how to prolong a sentence and make it seem like you were reliving the flashback, especially the bad and embarrassing ones. "Yeah about that."

Sokka had grabbed a busted windshield wiper that was lying around his room, he used it to scrape the goo off the wall. Making 'ew' faces as he did so. Eventually Sokka caught on to where Zuko's conversation was heading, "Dude, you like her don't you?"

Zuko's face reddened and he stumbled over his words a bit, "Uh yeah, sort of, well yeah–"

Sokka tried to fling the goo off the windshield wiper and into his trash can, instead it flung upwards and hit him square in the eye, clinging on for life. Sokka rolled his one good eye at Zuko's uneasiness and stale chip goo lodged in his eye socket, "I get it you like her. Always knew you'd end up liking her.." Sokka finally scraped the goo off his eye and into the trash can, "No offense though man, but she's not the best at picking them. If you get what I'm saying."

Zuko sighed, "Yeah I know.."

Sokka flung himself back onto his bed, "I mean look at Jet, biggest dick ever, and somehow Katara seems to think he's like sweet or some shit."

Zuko half-tuned himself out of Sokka's voice as he continued to rattle on.

--

Katara ly awake in bed staring at her alarm clock. It had been at least an hour after they had all argued and went to bed. Katara watched the minutes change mindlessly as her mind drifted to everything that had happened today. Toph's words bruised her brain for the time being. By the time Katara had finally felt drowsy, Toph's words were starting to make more sense. She was starting to believe she shouldn't be all that ashamed. Although what Toph was trying to tell her was she shouldn't be ashamed at all. Katara wasn't going to give into her words just yet, Toph made sense, but she was still unsure on the whole situation.

--

The next day Katara was the first to wake and realized it was already 1:00. She got out of bed, feeling completely refreshed for some reason. Maybe she just needed to cry? Maybe the whole situation wasn't seriously bothering her, but her body just wanted to cry because she hadn't in awhile now.

Whatever the matter, Katara didn't care right now. She was in an O.K. mood for now and decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast. When she finally reached the kitchen, her mood was heading downhill. She decided she would just jam some Hot Pockets in the microwave and grab some drinks. She grabbed a can of Sokka's Cactus Juice for Toph, and got her and Suki a glass of orange juice. She somehow managed to juggle the food and drinks in her hands and headed up the stairs making sure to tip–toe passed Sokka's door since she did steal a can of his Cactus Juice.

--

Suki and Katara had just finished getting ready as Toph re-entered Katara's room from taking their breakfast dishes out. Katara grabbed her keys and wallet, the 'first aid' money stashed deep inside. All three headed downstairs, although half-way down they were interrupted by a half–awake Sokka, "Where are you guys headed?"

Katara held up her wallet, knowing her brother would understand.

Sokka stepped outside of his door, "Can I come?"

Katara shook her head, "Girls day out, sorry big brother."

Sokka frowned and rubbed his eyes, retreating back in to his pigsty of a room.

The girls made it outside and Katara and the others filed into her car, all unaware of the bumpy ride they were about to partake in.

--

**A/N: **Alright so I edited this chapter a lot, I guess this means I'm going to edit the others. I'm not sure if the edits will be big or small changes, so please at least skim them to see if there's anything huge I changed. I'll make sure to let you know if I do as well.

Hope you liked it better, I did at least.


	2. NEW! Read Please

Alright, sorry again for the false alarm of an update. I _am _going to make a sequel, and thank you all for the sudden encouragement! I'm also considering visuals for my upcoming edited chapters.

**UPDATE: **I edited chapter one, from now on, I am going to rename most of my chapters that I redo, to give you all more of a hint to check it out.

Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the lack of updates due to school. I'll probably update mostly on weekends. During the week I need to stay focused on school though, and managing/working out the rest of the story and thinking up ideas for the sequel.

Anyways,

one more month 'till Avatar Season 3!

-Ctrl Pink


End file.
